Ineffable
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Tuhan memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan kemurnian hidup pada manusia; dan untuk pemuda ini, dimunculkanlah gadis mungil bermata bulat besar bening yang lugu untuk mengajari pemuda ini bahwa hidup tidaklah melulu tentang keindahan. Kesempurnaan hanyalah kata tidak masuk akal yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan hal absurd dengan kata absurd lainnya.. KaiSoo. GS. Mind to review? ;)


**INEFFABLE**

_KaiSoo's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2014

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**Please, how many times should I tell you this?**

**If you don't like this kind of story, just leave. No one even force you to read.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always,**

**I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

.

_I dedicated this fanfic for my brother, _**LAB27**_,_

_Make priority; keep standing, write-write-write, and fighting!_

_Ire, xxxxx_

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

Pemuda itu melangkah bersama bayangannya sendiri menelusuri pasir putih yang tergerus ombak pantai. Angin menerjang seluruh akal sehatnya hingga membuatnya nyaris terjungkal jatuh dan terguling. Dia benci sekali pantai; ombak yang meniupkan hawa lengket, pasir yang sulit dibersihkan, dan air yang membuat matanya perih. Dia lebih suka danau daripada laut. Lebih mencintai air tawar dibandingkan air asin. Tapi dia tetap berada di sini hanya agar dia bisa mendongengkan lautan untuk kekasihnya. Tuhan memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan kemurnian hidup pada manusia; dan untuk pemuda ini, dimunculkanlah gadis mungil bermata bulat besar bening yang lugu untuk mengajari pemuda ini bahwa hidup tidaklah melulu tentang keindahan. Kesempurnaan hanyalah kata tidak masuk akal yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan hal absurd dengan kata absurd lainnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah di garis pantai; menikmati ombak kecil yang menggerus pasir di kakinya dan meninggalkan cerukan di bawah telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Dia bisa merasakan kasarnya pasir menyelip di sela-sela jari kakinya, di lipatan celananya, di betisnya; dan semua itu pastinya akan sangat sulit untuk dibersihkan. Tapi dia ikhlas melakukannya semata-mata demi gadis yang begitu dicintainya sepanjang hidupnya.

Kakinya melangkah kembali ke vila mungil yang menjorok ke laut dengan pancang-pancang kayu kuat yang dibenamkan ke air, balkon yang menantang ombak, dan udara lengket yang selalu membuat tidurnya gelisah. Tapi gadisnya mencintai tempat ini. Sehingga dia melangkah menaiki tangga beton yang kotor oleh pasir dan menaiki tangga kayu hingga ke pintu ganda kacanya yang terbuka. Gadisnya yang bertubuh mungil dan berambut lurus sebahu sedang duduk di balik bar dapur dengan segelas teh di tangannya.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan kaki kotor oleh pasir mendekatinya dan memeluk bahunya. Dia mengecup lehernya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum saat si gadis menoleh.

"Jongin," bisik gadis itu lirih dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Kau darimana?" lalu dia menatap kaki kekasihnya yang kotor dan tersenyum lembut. "Bermain di pantai?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil membelai wajah gadis di hadapannya yang serupawan bulan purnama. Pucat, indah, dan begitu memesona. Dia memandangi wajah sederhana yang menakjubkan itu dengan pandangan penuh pemujaan. Lalu gadisnya menunduk ke gelas di tangannya.

"Kau masih mau mendongengkan pantai untukku?" tanya gadis itu lirih tanpa mendongak.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyentuh dagunya; memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya dengan lembut hingga mata mereka bertemu. Jemari Jongin yang bebas terangkat lalu membentuk beberapa gerakan, "_Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendongengkannya untukmu_," katanya dalam bahasa isyarat yang cepat.

Gadis itu, Kyungsoo, tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya senang sementara Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maukah kau mendongengkannya sekarang?"

Jongin memandangnya penuh kasih sebelum membimbingnya ke ayunan kayu mungil di balkon yang menghadap ke bagian terbaik pantai itu. Didudukkannya Kyungsoo di atas ayunan itu dengan lembut sebelum duduk di sisinya. Jongin tersenyum dan merangkulnya sebelum merendahkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak perlu begitu banyak suara untuk mencintaimu karena seringkali diam terdengar lebih bermakna dibandingkan jutaan suara," bisiknya lirih walaupun dia jelas tahu Kyungsoo akan tetap bergeming. Gadis itu tersenyum saat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya; dia tahu Jongin membisikkan sesuatu dari desiran angin di telinganya, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali.

Mereka berdua adalah korban kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Jongin hanya mengalami retak ringan di beberapa tulangnya sementara Kyungsoo mengalami gangguan di pendengarannya sehingga dia menjadi tuli. Dengan bantuan Jongin jugalah Kyungsoo bertahan. Semenjak saat itu keduanya mencintai dalam keheningan.

Jemari Jongin terangkat lalu memposisikannya di depan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Jemari itu bergerak dengan perlahan.

"Katanya," Kyungsoo menerjemahkannya dengan ceria; senyuman bermain di bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti almond. "Suara ombak itu keras. Memecah karang dan menggerus pasir," Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Lalu apakah kau masih membenci laut?"

Jongin balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. "_Aku tak mungkin membenci apa pun yang kaucintai,_" balasnya dengan gerakan isyarat yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa semuanya harus bergantung padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbaring di dada Jongin dan mendesah sambil merapatkan _pashmina_ di bahunya. Matanya terpejam. "Kau harus menikmati hidupmu dengan caramu sendiri,"

Mereka berdiam diri. Menikmati suara alam dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda. Ujung-ujung jemari Kyungsoo memerah karena suhu; jadi perlahan Jongin meraihnya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Membawa jemari mungil itu ke bibirnya dan meniupkan hawa hangat dari dalam rongga mulutnya ke permukaannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu damai saat Jongin memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam keheningan," bisik Kyungsoo di tingkahi suara ombak. Mungkin di pendengarannya sendiri Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa; tidak ada yang bisa merusak keheningan dunia yang didapatkannya.

Jongin merunduk lagi dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku juga mencintaimu dalam keheningan. Heninglah yang telah mengajariku cara memujamu. Dalam hening jugalah aku menemukan bahwa cantikmu adalah bagian dari diam," dia mengecup ceruk belakang telinga Kyungsoo dengan lembut sebelum menggerakkan tangannya, "_Di sini dingin. Ayo kita masuk_,"

Kyungsoo memberengut. "Bisakah kita sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini?"

Jongin memberinya ekspresi tegas yang lembut dan penuh kasih. "_Dan setelahnya sakit_?"

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria. Tawanya lebih indah dari suara mana pun di dunia ini dan selalu membuat Jongin merasa aman dan begitu berharga. "Baiklah, baiklah, Ayah." Kyungsoo berdiri. Rambut gelapnya berkibar oleh angin laut. "Kau pasti jadi ayah yang sangat tidak asyik nanti,"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Tentu saja asyik jika itu artinya anakku tidak sakit dan rewel sepanjang malam,_" balasnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Baiklaahh," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sebelum menerima rangkulan Jongin dan masuk ke rumah mereka yang dibentuk dengan serangkaian kayu lembut yang menyejukkan. Langit-langit tinggi, batang-batang kayu, dan pelamir yang aromanya menyesakkan dada. "Kita makan apa hari ini, Ayah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "_Apa saja yang tuan putri inginkan_," balasnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya. "Kim Jongin," katanya berbisik. "_Terima kasih_," dia membentuk simbol telepon dengan tangannya lalu menggerakkannya ke depan dan belakang dengan perlahan. Bahasa isyarat untuk kata '_terima_ _kasih'_. "Karena tetap mencintaiku walau sekarang dunia kita berbeda,"

"_Berbeda_?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil meremas bahunya. "_Dibagian mana_?" dia membentuk isyarat dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh telinga Jongin dengan lembut. "Di sini," bisiknya. "Kau punya seluruh dunia yang riuh dan semarak sementara di sini," dia membawa tangan Jongin naik untuk menyentuh telinganya sendiri. "Hening. Selalu keheningan. Bahkan terkadang aku takut pada keheningan ini."

Jongin memeluknya seketika itu juga. Memastikannya aman sebelum memberikannya isyarat, "_Kau tidak sendirian. Kau bersamaku. Aku akan ada di dalam sana bersama keheninganmu. Jangan takut_…,"

Jemari Kyungsoo meremas pakaiannya dengan lembut. "Jongin," bisiknya lagi; rapuh dan membuat Jongin merasa seperti baru saja tertusuk tombak panas tepat di jantungnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Dalam keheningan atau keriuhan. _Aku mencintaimu_," dia mengacungkan tangannya dengan dua jari tengah dan jari manis yang terlipat dan ibu jari, telunjuk serta kelingkingnya tetap terancung dengan bagian dalam telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Jongin.

Bahasa isyarat yang terdiri atas _I_ dari kelingking, _L_ yang dibentuk dari ibu jari dan telunjuk, serta _U_ dari telunjuk dan kelingking.

Jongin tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat yang sama sambil berbisik, "Dengan sepenuh hatiku…,"

.

.

.

"Yo, Jongin!"

Jongin mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan menemukan sahabatnya yang nyeleneh sedang berusaha merapikan pakaiannya. Tapi nyatanya usahanya untuk melakukan itu malah semakin membuat pakaiannya berantakan. Kemejanya keluar sepenuhnya dari pinggang celanannya dan dia kelihatan seperti baru saja menenggak _soju_ sebotol untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Bayi," balas Jongin sambil mundur dari balik meja kerjanya. "Kau kelihatan habis teler."

"Teler?" ulang sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. "Aku flu. Dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam mendengarkan Luhan berkicau tentang menjaga kesehatan dan dicekoki begitu banyak obat flu menyebalkan," dia membersit sambil menyambar tisu di meja Jongin dan menyeka hidungnya yang meler.

Jongin tertawa lirih sambil menutup layar laptopnya. "Mereka cerewet karena mereka perhatian, kan?" katanya pada sahabatnya yang sibuk menyeka ingus. "Jika mereka cuek, kau harus mulai membereskan barang-barang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang gadis mendepakmu dari rumahnya,"

Sehun mencibir sambil menggulung tisunya lalu menyumpalkannya di hidungnya yang memerah. "Itu apartemen_ku_," ingatnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"_Ter-se-rah_," balas Jongin tertawa serak lalu meraih cangkir kopinya dan minum dengan tenang sementara Sehun bersungut-sungut sambil menyeka hidungnya.

"Oh, ya," Sehun tiba-tiba bicara. "Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo-_noona_?"

Jongin menoleh. "Baik seperti biasa. Kau mau berkunjung?"

Sehun memikirkannya sejenak. "Mungkin," dia mendesah. "Jika saja kalian tidak memutuskan untuk tinggal di tepi pantai yang jaraknya tiga jam perjalanan dari sini," keluhnya. "Memangnya punggungmu itu masih cukup kuat untuk perjalanan tiga jam bolak-balik dari sana ke kantor?"

Jongin baru saja akan membuka mulut saat Sehun melambaikan tangan gemas. "Aku tahu_, aku tahu_," katanya memberengut. "Kau melakukannya karena cinta. Oke. Aku hanya perlu tahu sebanyak apa yang perlu kuketahui,"

Jongin terbahak mendengarnya. "Mulutmu benar-benar deh," katanya. "Aku belum menjawab apa-apa,"

Sehun menghampiri _dispenser_ dan menuang air panas ke dalam gelas sebelum menuang _sachet_ kopi instan ke dalamnya. Dia masih menggerutu panjang pendek saat mengaduknya sementara Jongin membenahi dasinya sambil bercermin. Sehun kemudian duduk di sisinya dan menyesap kopinya yang hangat.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu jauh di rumah?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam cangkirnya dengan erat.

Jongin mengecek _tablet_-nya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pendeteksi suara sekecil apa pun di sana," katanya sambil memperbesar volumenya dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak sebagai latar belakang. Pasang pasti belum selesai.

Sehun menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya," katanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," balas Jongin tertawa lirih. "Menurutmu apalagi alasannya jika bukan itu?"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menyesap kopinya; memandang ke luar jendela ke arah sinar matahari yang membias memasuki ruangan mereka. Membuat segalanya terasa begitu semarak dengan suara dengung lalu lintas, kicauan burung, obrolan anak buah, suara mesin fotokopi, jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_…. Segala keriuhan yang belakangan ini, _mustahil_ bisa dinikmati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Berapa kali Kyungsoo pernah mendengar bahwa seseorang lebih menyukai keheningan daripada keramaian? Dan dia menganggapnya begitu sempurna dan menyenangkan. Nyatanya, keheningan yang diinginkan seseorang itu tidak lebih adalah keriuhan yang disalahkondisikan. Manusia tidak mungkin mendapatkan tempat sehening tempat yang dimilikinya. Kyungsoo pernah mengikuti kelas _yoga_ dan bermeditasi di taman yang sepi. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara kecipak air, desiran angin, dan bermacam-macam suara lainnya.

Dan sekarang dia memiliki keheningan sempurna, tapi mengapa Kyungsoo bersedih?

Tangannya yang mungil bergerak merapikan pasmina di pangkuannya sementara di layar televisi gambar bergerak dengan cepat. Bibir mereka terkuak; berbicara dengan cepat dan penuh penghayatan tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa memahami apa yang mereka katakan. Seketika mereka berubah seolah mereka berasal dari planet yang berbeda dan tidak memiliki bahasa yang sama. Lucu sekali bahwa hal sesederhana bahasa bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa terkucilkan. Dia dulu sangat mencintai musik; mendengarkannya selalu membuatnya tenang dan damai.

Tapi semenjak Tuhan beranggapan Kyungsoo sudah tidak layak lagi mendengarkan dunia, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menikmatinya. Dia hanya memiliki musik keheningan yang terkadang; beberapa jam sebelum tidurnya di malam hari, selalu membuat Kyungsoo takut. Hening lebih mengerikan daripada keriuhan karena hening terasa menekan jantung Kyungsoo dan memaksanya terus berdetak sementara waktu melambat. Hampir seolah jantung Kyungsoo mencoba berdetak di dalam cairan likuid yang menyakitkan.

Jongin selalu membisikkan lagu ke telinganya setiap malam; Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan nadanya lewat sepetak kulit sensitif di ceruk di bawah lehernya. Hembusan-hembusan napas Jongin bisa menentukan kapan dia berbicara dan bersenandung dan kapan dia berhenti untuk menarik napas. Hanya itulah yang sanggup dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Sepagian ini, Kyungsoo dengan giat mengecat kukunya dengan warna _peach_ terang yang begitu cantik. Dengan telaten memoles kuas cat ke kuku-kukunya yang dipotong pendek menyisakan beberapa senti kuku panjang yang membuat jemarinya sedikit terlihat lentik dan jenjang. Ditemani segelas susu dan beberapa keping roti bakar yang disiapkannya untuk Jongin sebelum berangkat bekerja tadi, Kyungsoo menikmati waktu berkualitasnya bersama keheningan.

Dia punya waktu seharian untuk mulai memasak _beef stroganoff_ untuk makan siang Jongin. Jadi setelah kemarin ditemani Jongin berbelanja, dia akhirnya siap untuk mulai memasak lagi. Dia selalu gugup untuk keluar berbelanja sendirian tanpa Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya. Karena dia tidak bisa mendengar, dia jadi semakin paranoid telah membuat orang-orang iba. Dia benci dikasihani; lebih-lebih karena rasa kasihan hanya akan membuatnya semakin manja dan tolol.

Pernah sekali waktu saat perutnya lapar dan Jongin lembur, Kyungsoo mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuh hingga ke _minimarket_ beberapa meter diujung jalan. Di sana dia mulai gugup akan bertemu dengan orang-orang. Pelayan menyapanya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum; tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu padanya. Dia meraih beberapa bungkus makanan instan dan membawanya ke kasir. Sialnya, komputer kasir tidak dibalikkan sehingga dia bisa melihat total belanjaannya. Pada akhirnya si kasir mengatakan padanya total harga dari barang-barang yang diambilnya; Kyungsoo mendesah.

"_Maaf_," katanya ketika itu dengan suara lirih. "_Bisakah Anda menunjukkannya_?"

Pelayan itu mengerjap bingung. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sekali lagi tidak difahami Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil meremas dompetnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Jongin sambil sesegukkan karena takut.

"_Saya tuli_," bisiknya dan seketika itu juga pelayan itu memberikannya wajah simpati yang menusuk ulu hati Kyungsoo. Dia keluar dari sana dan nyaris berlari pulang; keadaan jiwanya begitu berguncang atas pengakuannya tadi sehingga dia nyaris tidak mampu mengayuh sampai di rumah. Dan dia meringkuk di ranjang; menangis.

Dalam keadaan itu juga beberapa jam kemudian Jongin menemukannya dan bersumpah Kyungsoo takkan pernah keluar membeli apa pun sendirian lagi.

Kyungsoo menyadari benar bahwa dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada Jongin. Dia harus berani keluar dan mengumumkan bahwa dia tuli sehingga semua orang bisa menyingkir memberikannya jalan. Tapi tetap saja, setiap kali seseorang memandangnya penuh simpati, Kyungsoo merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali ke sisi Jongin seketika itu juga.

Jongin adalah pusat semestanya. Jika Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya juga, Kyungsoo pasti mati.

Ponselnya bergerak di atas meja dan Kyungsoo meraihnya. _Vibrate_-nya terasa di permukaan jemarinya saat Kyungsoo menggenggamnya dan menjawab _video call_ dari Jongin.

"Halo," sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum saat koneksi membaik dan dia bisa melihat Jongin di balik mejanya sedang tersenyum begitu memesona. Seperti kegilaan dan anggur; seperti putra Dionysus yang selalu berhasil menjerat akal sehat Kyungsoo dengan sulur-sulur anggurnya.

"_Halo, Kyungsoo-ku_," balas Jongin dengan sebelah tangan membentuk isyarat dan wajahnya yang secerah matahari. "_Melakukan sesuatu yang menarik sepagian ini_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu mengacungkan jemarinya. "Mengecat kuku?" balasnya; bibirnya yang berbentuk almond mungil mengerut membentuk senyuman simpul yang begitu menggemaskan.

"_Bagus_," balas Jongin tersenyum lebar. "_Baik-baiklah di rumah. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi,_" katanya lalu melambai kecil ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai sebelum sambungan diputus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya sebelum mendesah dan memandang melewati bagian atas televisi ke arah lautan yang mengamuk. Mengamuk dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti menonton film bisu. Semuanya bergerak begitu marah tapi ketika tiba di dirinya, semuanya tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Dia bisa memperkirakan seberapa kuat tenaga ombak yang menghantam karang dan pembatas abrasi di hadapannya; air muncrat kemana-mana tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sama sekali. Baginya, ombak seperti anak kecil konyol yang mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali mengamati cat kukunya yang sudah mulai kering dan berkilau. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri dapur sementara cat kukunya mengering dan mulai menghangatkan makanan yang dibuatkannya tadi. Dia memasakkan makanan yang pasti tidak akan membuat Jongin jajan di luar. Yang rusak sejauh ini hanyalah telinganya, bukan indera perasanya. Jadi Kyungsoo masih mampu menjalankan segenap tanggung jawabnya sebagai tunangan Jongin.

Hari ini Kyungsoo bereksperimen dengan resep makanan Prancis yang ditemukannya di majalah langganannya. Fotonya begitu mengundang sehingga Kyungsoo langsung tergoda untuk mencobanya. Dia meminta Jongin mengantarnya keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanannya. Dengan sebotol anggur dan beberapa kilogram daging sapi terbaik; Kyungsoo siap.

Dia membuka tutup makanan di atas meja dan tersenyum mengamati piring yang sudah terisi potongan daging sapi seukuran sekali gigit yang disiram saus berwarna cokelat yang beraroma rempah kuat. Dimasak selama beberapa jam dalam anggur merah sehingga disebut sebagai _boeuf a la bourguignome_ atau _beef burgundy_. Anggur membuat tekstur daging sapi menjadi begitu lembut sehingga menimbulkan kesan kemewahan yang memikat. Kyungsoo tahu, mereka bukan orang kaya, tapi sesekali kemewahan tentunya bukanlah dosa besar.

Dia ingin Jongin merasa lebih baik setelah pulang bekerja dan memberikan lelaki itu semua hal terbaik yang bisa dikerjakannya. Sambil menunggunya kembali, Kyungsoo mengunci pintu dan mandi. Jongin punya kunci rumah mereka, jadi Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa berdosa jika mengunci rumah saat akan mandi. Mandi akan membuatnya jadi segar dan jauh lebih baik saat menyambut Jongin nantinya. Kyungsoo punya pendapat; jika dia sendiri tidak segar, bagaimana bisa dia menyambut Jongin agar lelaki itu merasa segar?

Setelah membasuh diri dan mengikat rambutnya, Kyungsoo keluar dan menemukan Jongin sedang mengunci pintu. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya perlahan dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya gadis itu lembut sambil membantu Jongin melepas jas dan dasinya.

"_Baik_," Jongin membentuk kata itu dengan cepat dan mengangkat dagunya saat Kyungsoo membuka dasinya. Dia kemudian meletakkan semua bawaannya di meja dan membuat isyarat. "_Apa yang kaulakukan seharian di rumah_?"

Kyungsoo membaca isyarat itu dengan cepat dan tersenyum. "Memasak," katanya sambil membimbing Jongin ke dapur.

"_Aromanya seperti anggur_,"

"Yep," balas gadis itu ceria karena Jongin mengapresiasi masakan percobaannya. "Aku melihat gambarnya di majalah dan berpikir ingin mencobanya untuk makan malam. Dan kurasa aku agak sedikit boros," gadis itu meringis.

Demi Tuhan, tidak ada ciptaan paling cantik yang pernah Jongin liat selain Kyungsoo. Pembawannya yang manis, tubuhnya yang mungil, dan senyumnya yang menawan. Jongin bisa gila jika Kyungsoo terus tersenyum dengan cara itu.

"_Aku tidak keberatan makan makanan percobaanmu karena rasanya pasti enak,_" balas Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan sementara Kyungsoo membantunya mempersiapkan makanan.

Gadis itu membalik piring Jongin dan mengisinya dengan nasi hangat yang mengundang selera sebelum menyendokkan _beef burgundy_ buatannya. Aroma anggur bercampur dengan aroma rempah membuat tubuh Jongin yang lelah menjerit-jerit menginginkannya. Dagingnya lembut; lumer di mulut bersama anggur yang tersisa di setiap seratnya. Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo satu jempolnya dan membuat gadis itu merona. Bahagia dia sudah bisa menghidangkan sesuatu yang disukai Jongin.

Setelah Jongin mandi, pemuda itu duduk di sofa dan merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu bersandar di dada bidang Jongin yang lembap dan mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Jongin, deru napasnya di rambut Kyungsoo, dan keheningan yang dimilikinya sendiri. Jemari Jongin membentuk pola-pola menenangkan di pangkal lengannya. Kyungsoo selalu suka jam-jam saat Jongin bersantai dengannya; menonton flim yang tidak bisa dimengerti Kyungsoo tanpa Jongin atau bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka.

"_Besok aku akan pulang terlambat_," kata Jongin dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah; setelah beberapa tahun melakukannya, Jongin tidak pernah terlalu berat memikirkan bagaimana membentuk isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau kubuatkan bekal?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang tertimpa cahaya lampu. Rahangnya, bibirnya, dan rambutnya. Segalanya tentang Jongin adalah kegilaan.

"_Tentu jika itu tidak merepotkanmu_," Jongin merunduk dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Kyungsoo; memberikan efek sengatan listrik yang membuat seluruh kuduk Kyungsoo meremang karenanya. Ciuman Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya seolah baru saja dengan bodoh menyentuh sumber listrik. Getaran lembut yang merambat dari bibirnya ke seluruh tubuhnya; menyebar dengan cepat dan menyambar semuanya dalam ketegangan yang nyaman.

"_Sudah saatnya Tuan Putri tidur_," kata Jongin sambil membimbing Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Mereka berbaring bersebelahan dengan kepala Kyungsoo di lengan Jongin dan membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut tipis hanya agar udara pantai tidak membuat mereka lengket.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo; dalam keremangan, bibir gadis itu terlihat licin dan menggoda. Jongin selalu menemukan dirinya tergelincir dalam kelembutan bibir itu. Pertanyaan apa yang Tuhan rasakan saat menciptakan Kyungsoo akan selalu menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Jongin. Jongin selalu percaya; semakin sedikit dia tahu, semakin baik hidupnya. Rahasia dasar penciptaan jagat raya dan semesta murni milik Tuhan. Dan Tuhan menugaskan Jongin untuk menjaga keindahan bernama Kyungsoo.

Bukan tugas yang berat untuk Jongin karena seluruh tetes darahnya, inci ototnya, dan sel-selnya telah deprogram untuk mencintai Kyungsoo.

_Selamanya_.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin meninggalkan Kyungsoo-_noona_ sendirian? Bagaimana dengan pendeteksi suaranya?"

Jongin mengecek jam tangannya dan menoleh pada Sehun lalu mendesah. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya separo frustasi. "Aku tahu benar Kyungsoo benci keramaian karena gangguan pendengarannya. Dia selalu menolak kuajak kemari padahal dia selalu tahu Luhan ada di sini untuknya dan kemarin setelah gadis itu menyadari pendeteksi suara itu, dia marah dan memintaku melepasnya," Jongin memijat pelipisnya.

Sehun mengancingkan manset kemejanya sambil menerawang. "Aku hanya agak sedikit takut jika kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo-_noona_ sampai lewat tengah malam. Dia sebuta kelelawar, demi Tuhan," bisik Sehun. "Bisakah aku mengirim Luhan ke sana?"

Jongin melirik jam lagi. "Apa Luhan tidak sedang sibuk?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Luhan pasti akan senang sekali mendapat teman mengobrol semalaman." Katanya sambil merogoh saku celana _pullover_-nya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. "Aku jauh lebih senang jika Kyungsoo-_noona_ ditemani,"

Jongin tersenyum. "Sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Luhan," katanya sebelum menoleh dan menemukan sekretarisnya membawa setumpuk berkas.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun yang cemas, Jongin juga cemas setengah mati. Kyungsoo bisa berteriak tapi tidak bisa mendengar. Jika ada orang jahat yang masuk, Kyungsoo takkan mendengarnya. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk berteriak saat orang jahat itu membekapnya. Apa lagi rumah mereka ada di tepi laut. Jongin benar-benar terbelah malam ini. _Meeting_ kali ini diselenggarakan antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan besar importir dari Inggris. Mereka baru mendarat beberapa jam lalu dan tidak ingin beristirahat karena begitu tertarik dengan kinerja perusahaan Jongin dan ingin mengikat kerjasama.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas; berdoa dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selama apa pun kata _selamanya_ ingin menantangnya untuk bertahan.

"Kata Luhan oke," Sehun menyela sambil menyimpan ponselnya. "Dia sedang mandi dan akan membawa beberapa kue di perjalanan. Dia hanya gugup karena bahasa isyaratnya belum sebagus kau,"

"Pakai saja papan," desah Jongin lega karena Luhan bersedia. "Aku selalu menaruh papan di rumah. Kyungsoo tahu tempatnya,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Luhan pasti kesal," katanya tertawa kecil. "Dia selalu menganggap menulis adalah pekerjaan menyebalkan dan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bergosip dengan salah satu orang yang menulis gosipnya?"

Keduanya tertawa saat berjalan beriringan ke ruang _meeting_.

.

.

.

Mesin _fax_ mengeluarkan suara derit panjang yang tidak didengar Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menoleh karena lampu benda itu berkedip-kedip. Gadis itu bergegas menghampiri mesin dan menerima pesan dari Jongin. _Fax_ yang dikirim pemuda itu menjelaskan tentang Luhan yang akan datang menemaninya karena Jongin tidak bisa tenang jika meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tangan penuh tepung; sejak tadi dia berusaha membuat _éclairs_ dengan panduan resep majalah. Kedatangan Luhan hanya membuat gadis itu semakin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kuenya. Dia belum pernah begitu bersemangat mencoba hal-hal baru. Tidak sebelum pendengarannya raib dan dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Manusia memang membutuhkan sebuah 'titik manusiawi' agar menyadari apa yang dimilikinya. Manusia hanya akan menyadari apa yang dimilikinya saat sesuatu itu sudah hilang. Hanya karena saat sesuatu hilang, ada yang kurang dan ego manusia tidak menyukai ketidaksempurnaan.

Gadis itu mengaduk adonannya sambil bersenandung walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia sengaja menghidupkan televisi dengan volume sedang hanya agar orang-orang di luar sana mengiranya tidak sendirian. Tapi di dalam kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo begitu sepi dan hening. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini pada keheningan yang belakangan menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Kyungsoo berharap Luhan segera datang.

Dia sedang mencoba membentuk _éclairs_ saat cahaya lampu mobil membias di jendela. Kyungsoo menoleh, mengerjap dan tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Luhan tiba. Dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi sendirian dan ketakutan. Gadis itu mengelap tangannya di _apron_ yang digunakannya lalu beranjak ke pintu depan. Lantai _linoleum_ terasa dingin di telapak kakinya saat dia melangkah sambil meraih kunci.

Jongin selalu memperingatkannya agar mengintip sebelum membuka pintu tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Untuk apa mengintip jika kau tahu siapa yang akan datang?

Kyungsoo memutar kunci dan menyentakkan pintu terbuka; bibirnya membentuk senyuman langsung surut begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Karena yang datang _bukan_ Luhan.

Pernah tenggelam? Merasakan perjuangan yang sia-sia melawan massa air? Menendang-nendang tapi tidak ada yang terjadi? Itulah yang dialami Kyungsoo saat tiga lelaki di pintu masuknya tertawa dan menyeretnya. Kyungsoo menjerit sekuat mungkin hingga tenggorokannya tergores; tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sementara ketiga lelaki di atasnya terbahak-bahak. Aromanya seperti _soju_ busuk dan juga bakteri. Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya lalu kembali menjerit. Dari sakit yang menembus lehernya, Kyungsoo yakin suaranya begitu keras tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Mereka masih tertawa. Satu orang saja berhasil menahannya tanpa kesulitan; Kyungsoo menatap nanar dua orang lain yang nampaknya mulai tertarik padanya alih-alih menggasak isi rumahnya. Mereka berdua kelihatan mabuk, separo basah, dan gila. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa ingin meledak; ditambah dia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang mereka katakan. Kyungsoo butuh Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melalui ini.

Gadis itu terus menjerit dan menendang, berharap sesuatu akan terjadi. Tapi dia sedang melawan air; dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kedua tangannya dicekal, tidak bisa mendengar, dan begitu lemah. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangis; menangisi betapa rapuhnya dia tanpa Jongin. Betapa merepotkannya dia di dunia ini untuk Jongin. Kenapa ada orang yang masih mau menjaganya? Kesadaran itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melawan.

Tidak ada yang membutuhkan gadis merepotkan seperti dia, kan? Siapa yang kuat menerima kekurangannya begitu saja? Jongin sekali pun pasti akan lelah menerimanya. Menerima gadis merepotkan yang hanya bisa bergantung padanya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sendirian. Hanya karena pendengaran sialan yang tidak dimilikinya. Kyungsoo benci merasa dikasihani, benci merasa tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu hanya karena dia sadar dirinya _benar-benar_ tidak sempurna. Dan pikiran ini menggerogotinya sepanjang waktu sejak hari di mana dia kehilangan pendengarannya; saat-saat di mana Jongin berteriak memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Waktu ketika Jongin lupa Kyungsoo-nya sudah tidak sempurna lagi.

Saat-saat yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Pikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melawan dan menangis. Membuat ketiga pria di hadapannya tertawa senang dan beranjak untuk mengagahinya. Kyungsoo tetap diam saat tubuhnya dibaringkan. Masih menangis; berharap setelah mereka selesai dengan tubuhnya, mereka akan membunuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak ingin hidup sebagai gadis tuli yang ternoda. Akankah Jongin bahagia saat Kyungsoo mati?

Air mata terus luruh saat salah satu pria membuka pakaiannya dengan tatapan liar yang menjijikkan. Kyungsoo akan memikirkan kejijikkannya saat disentuh tangannya yang kotor _nanti_ saat Kyungsoo punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kyungsoo terasa mati rasa saat mereka tertawa-tawa dan memutuskan siapa yang pertama kali menidurinya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi.

Isakannya mengeras dan paru-parunya mengerut.

Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin. Segala yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Atas kesabarannya, cintanya yang tak terbatas, dan segala kelembutannya. Kesabaran pemuda itu untuk terus berada di sisi Kyungsoo walaupun gadis itu bukanlah seperti apa yang dipikirkan Jongin. Apa yang diharapkan Jongin. Kyungsoo berdoa Tuhan akan memberikan Jongin gadis lain yang sempurna dan lebih baik darinya saat salah satu dari lelaki itu menaunginya sementara yang lain pergi untuk menjarah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_Anggap saja dia Jongin…,_ pikirnya frustasi sambil mencengkram seprai. Sentuhan di tubuhnya terasa begitu menjijikkan hingga Kyungsoo tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri; bahkan asam lambungnya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap bertahan; beginilah masyarakat menghargai kecacatannya. Sebagai barang bekas yang bisa digunakan sebagai apa saja.

Benda tidak berharga yang bisa diapakan saja demi memuaskan keinginan mereka. Dikucilkan. Dihina. Dijatuhkan hingga pilihan untuk mati terasa begitu menarik untuk diambil. Dan bahkan terkadang menjadi pilihan terakhir yang tersisa. Bahwa kehidupan setelah mati—ada atau tidak—adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana mereka diizinkan hidup. Tapi tetap tidak ada jaminan apakah tidak ada orang-orang yang menyiksa mereka di sana.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan itu bergerak di tubuhnya; dia menahan jeritannya. Dia tidak boleh menjerit lagi. Biarkanlah semua ini terjadi lalu Kyungsoo akan memohon untuk dibunuh. Apa saja agar dia bisa menjauh dari hidup Jongin.

_Jongin_…

Dewa kegilaannya.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras saat tangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Wajah mesum lelaki di atasnya begitu memuakkan hingga Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dengan jijik; oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi!

Isakan lolos dari bibirnya; Kyungsoo merasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa di dadanya. Paru-parunya mengerut dengan cepat dan membuat napasnya tercekat. Jemarinya mencengkram seprai dengan lebih kuat. Lelaki sial di atasnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada menggoda yang menjijikkan tapi Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Dia berdoa agar rasanya tidak sakit dan dia dibunuh secepat mungkin.

_Jongin,_ pikirnya kacau. _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai—_

Sesuatu merenggut lelaki itu dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang mengagetkan. Momentumnya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga dia nyaris terjerembap di lantai. Dengan kalut, dia mendongak. Dari sela-sela rambutnya yang berantakan, sisa air mata, dan bulu matanya yang basah; dia melihat Jongin. Persis seperti adegan televisi yang selalu ditertawainya. Sang pahlawan datang tepat waktu. Selalu tepat. Seolah ada sutradara yang mengaturnya.

Mungkin memang _ada_.

Seseorang yang selalu melihat segalanya.

Tuhan.

Kyungsoo mengerut saat melihat Jongin. Kemejanya berkibar terbuka dengan aura membunuh yang menyambar-nyambar. Lelaki yang hendak memperkosa Kyungsoo mungkin beratnya dua kali tubuh langsing Jongin tapi pemuda itu berhasil mencengkram kerah bajunya dan bernapas begitu keras di wajahnya. Rahangnya mengencang; seluruh ototnya siaga. Jongin terlihat seperti karnivora lapar yang wilayahnya diganggu gugat. Tangan kirinya mengepal; sulit dibuka karena amarah tersalurkan seluruhnya ke tangan itu.

Dalam satu nanosekon, Jongin melayangkan tangan kirinya. Dan Kyungsoo memekik keras saat tangan Jongin menghantam rahang bawah lelaki itu. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi dari gerakannya dan bagaimana lelaki itu tersungkur di lantai; itu pasti sakit. Kyungsoo menyeka rambutnya dan menekuk tubuhnya saat Jongin berdiri melengkung jangkung defensif di depan lawannya yang berguling di lantai dengan darah di wajahnya. Jongin terlihat marah luar biasa; seluruh tubuhnya mengencang oleh amarah dan rahangnya mustahil digerakkan.

Kemudian Sehun muncul di sana. Bersama Luhan yang menangis memeluk Kyungsoo. Sehun membawa lelaki itu pergi dan kelompoknya. Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak harus bertemu mereka semua lagi seumur hidupnya. Luhan menyelimutinya dengan selimut sementara Jongin masih berdiri di sana dengan bahu naik turun dan tangan yang terkepal; nampaknya belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Sehun menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kyungsoo," bisik pemuda itu.

Dan Jongin mengerjap sekali sebelum mengusap wajahnya. "Aku bisa saja menarik lepas kepalanya…," geramnya dengan tangan membentuk cakar di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jongin menggunakan kedua tangan itu untuk melakukan hal-hal brutal untuk menuntaskan kemarahannya pada ketiga bajingan itu.

"Kyungsoo," ulang Sehun meremas bahunya dan Jongin dan pemuda itu mendengus sebelum menoleh ke gadis mungil yang meringkuk di sisi Luhan.

Tubuhnya terserang tremor parah yang membuat hati Jongin terasa diremas secara harfiah. Sakit nyata yang menyiksa. Pemuda itu beranjak mendekati gadisnya; telanjang, terluka, dan kelihatan kacau balau. Rambutnya berantakan, ada cakaran di lehernya. Jongin menggertakkan rahangnya; seandainya dia bisa menarik lepas tangan _siapa saja_ yang membuat luka itu di leher Kyungsoo-_nya_.

Jongin menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang gemetaran dan membujuk gadis itu untuk mendongak. Mata Kyungsoo adalah mata berair yang ketakutan; ada bamyak emosi di dalamnya hingga Jongin merasa sesuatu baru saja disurukkan ke jantungnya. Panas dan tajam. Menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo," bisik pemuda itu di pelipis Kyungsoo lalu merunduk dan mencium bibirnya yang gemetar. "Jangan menangis…," katanya walaupun dia tahu jelas Kyungsoo tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Jongin…," bisik gadis itu pecah sebelum meledak dalam tangis yang memilukan dan memeluk Jongin. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya dan merunduk di rambutnya yang kusut; air mata Kyungsoo menembus kemejanya dan membuat dadanya basah. Air mata itu menyengat kulitnya seperti sengatan lebah.

Membakar seluruh perasaan ego yang pernah melingkupinya; bahwa tanpanya, Kyungsoo akan mati. Bahwa kesalahannyalah Kyungsoo harus menghadapi situasi itu. Jongin tahu betapa rapuhnya Kyungsoo; dia seharusnya menitipkan Kyungsoo pada seseorang dan bukannya menguji peruntungannya dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah.

Jongin benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Tolong," bisik pemuda itu di rambut Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis…,"

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan menerima kopi dari Sehun. Sudah larut, Luhan baru saja membantu Kyungsoo membereskan diri sebelum membimbingnya ke ranjang dan menemaninya sementara para lelaki kembali ke dapur. Sehun membereskan sisa kekacauan Kyungsoo sementara Jongin menenangkan diri. Kemudian Sehun membuatkannya secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan sarafnya yang kencang setelah serangan kemarahan maksimum itu.

"Itulah kenapa aku agak paranoid jika Kyungsoo dibiarkan sendiri," bisik Sehun sementara Jongin menyesap kopinya; pemuda itu masih kelihatan sedikit marah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," gerutu Jongin frustasi. "Itulah mengapa aku merasa bodoh beberapa jam ini," dia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke meja dapur dengan marah. Bibirnya terus melontarkan umpatan yang akan membuat ibunya mengelus dada sebelum mencuci mulutnya dengan deterjen.

"Sudahlah," Sehun meremas bahunya. "Yang jelas Kyungsoo-_noona_ sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Bersyukurlah atas yang itu,"

Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan jemari saat Luhan keluar. Keduanya menoleh dan gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Kyungsoo sudah teler," katanya. "Jika tidak keberatan, kita harus kembali," dia melirik Sehun. "Kusarankan kau membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter, Jongin-_ah_,"

Jongin mengangguk. "Besok," katanya. "Aku mungkin juga akan membawanya ke psikiater untuk mengonsultasikan traumanya,"

Luhan mengangguk saat meraih jas, tas, dan dasi Sehun. "Ayo, kita pulang," katanya pada Sehun.

Jongin mengantar keduanya hingga ke depan dan melambai saat Sehun memberinya klakson perpisahan. Jongin berdiri sejenak di sana; mengamati jalanan rumahnya yang sepi dan mendesah. Jika saja Luhan tidak tiba saat Kyungsoo menjerit dan berlari mencari pertolongan dan menelepon Jongin; mereka pasti akan sangat terlambat. Betapa besar kuasa Tuhan pada hidup mereka terasa begitu kuat. Jongin membisikkan doa syukur saat masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu.

"Jongin?"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh; menemukan Kyungsoo dengan gaun tidur dan wajah pucat pasi. Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. "_Kenapa kau belum tidur_?" tanyanya dengan isyarat sebelum memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Kyungsoo lirih.

"_Maaf_," kata Jongin lalu membimbingnya ke kamar. "_Aku akan meninabobokanmu_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluknya di ranjang. "Terima kasih," bisiknya gemetar oleh kekuatan kata itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar berterima kasih; kematian terasa begitu berbeda saat Kyungsoo memikirkannya sekarang. Dalam pelukan Jongin dan kenyamanan luar biasa. Dia mendapati dirinya takut mati.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "_Kau aman_," katanya lirih lalu merunduk dan mengecup bibirnya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lalu kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Ciuman memabukkan yang melelehkan semua ketakutan menjadi genangan becek yang menganggu.

Kyungsoo bersandar padanya saat ciuman mereka berpisah dan Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Bersyukur Tuhan masih mengizinkannya bersama gadis ini. Dan berharap Tuhan juga mengizinkan Jongin mengikur seberapa lama kata '_selamanya_' itu berlaku.

"Katakan di mana bajingan itu menyentuhmu…," bisik Jongin berat sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata kosong dan mengerjap menggemaskan. Jongin merunduk dan menciumnya kembali. "Aku akan menghapus bekasnya malam ini dengan lidahku,"

Kyungsoo tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Jongin tapi semuanya terjawab saat pemuda itu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menaunginya. Terasa berbeda saat Jongin melakukannya alih-alih pemuda bejat sialan tadi. Kyungsoo merona dan menyentuh dada Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin merunduk dan menciumnya sementara satu tangannya bergerak di tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut gaun tidur; merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan feminim yang memabukkan. Jemarinya mengusap payudara Kyungsoo dan disambut erangan lirih yang menyesatkan Jongin. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo seolah terbuat dari saraf peka yang membutuhkan sentuhan sehalus beledu hanya untuk membuatnya bangkit. Jongin mengecup lehernya dan menyapukan lidahnya dengan lembut; Kyungsoo gemetar dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram lengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo seperti anak kucing mungil yang tersesat; kebetulan tiba di tangan yang salah. Jongin bersumpah dia akan menghapus seluruh bekas bajingan itu di tubuh Kyungsoo denganb lidahnya. Dengan lembut, dibantunya gadis itu melepaskan gaun tidurnya. Bebaring telanjang untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa berbeda. Selalu berbeda jika bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo antisipatif saat Jongin membuka kemejanya sendiri; dengan perlahan pemuda itu merunduk dan menyapukan lidahnya yang licin dan menggoda ke tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin meledak karena sensasinya yang menyesatkan. Jongin seolah sedang menato tubuhnya dengan api; rasa sakit lembut yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya terasa menyiksa. Semua api itu berkumpul di satu titik yang menggelikan; jemari Jongin ada di sana. Menggoda dengan lihai; membuat api itu berkobar lembut dan menyambar akal sehat Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu melenguh sambil mencengkram bahu telanjang Jongin. Rasanya menakjubkan saat disentuh lelaki yang dicintainya; cinta membuat segalanya terasa berbeda. Ciuman Jongin tiba di payudaranya; mengecup dan mengoda. Seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap lalu menyapukan sayapnya. Lembut dan mengundang rintihan. Jongin bersumpah suara itu adalah suara paling indah di dunia.

Kyungsoo yang melengkung lentur di bawahnya dengan wajah merona, kuku yang tertancap di bahunya, payudara kencang yang licin oleh keringat, serta keindahan ragawi Kyungsoo membuatnya gila.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menghapus semua bekasnya," bisik Jongin, tidak peduli apakah Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya hanya agar itu menjadi jelas. "_Semuanya_…,"

.

Inilah perasaan sehabis bercinta yang disukai Kyungsoo. Saat seluruh hormone bergolak di dalam dirinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya lalu mengubah ketegangan menjadi kelelahan yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu memeluk Jongin yang tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat dan aroma seks menggantung rendah di kamar mereka. Perlahan tersapu angin pantai yang bertiup meloloskan diri dari celah tirai.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu_?" tanya Jongin sambil menatapnya intens; mata Jongin berbinar setelah bercinta dan wajahnya memerah. Kyungsoo suka itu.

"Baik," kata Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menyusup semakin dalam ke pelukan Jongin. Perasaan bahagia telah membuatnya mabuk. Separo gila. Mengisi semua aliran darahnya dengan adrenalin dan mustahil untuk mengantuk.

"_Sekarang tidurlah_," kata Jongin sambil mengecup keningnya dan membelainya. "_Saat kau bangun, aku akan berada di sini._"

Kyungsoo percaya. Dia selalu percaya.

Pada Jonginlah Kyungsoo meletakkan segala percaya, cinta, dan sayangnya. Karena Jongin adalah telinganya. Riuh yang mengisi kepalanya dengan cinta. Jika tidak ada Jongin, Kyungsoo akan tersesat dalam keheningan.

Tuhan selalu tahu _betapa_ Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin…

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

Buat plagiator, pesen nih dari author pemes, kewl, dan fab: '_**tumbuhkan budaya MALU.**_' Iya _**MALU**_. _**MALU **_nyontek karya orang. I'm not going to mention the person but I'll give you the chance to take a self-realization in which part you are wrong. If it seems like you don't get it, I'll mention your name here. Or maybe some of my readers want to help me with her? Kalo ngefans sma Eclaire Oh, biasa wae to. Gausah plagiat sana, plagiat sini. Annoying banget, nying.

Dan untuk kali ini, as always, untuk KaiSoo's partnerku, **LAB27**. Yang nampaknya belakangan ini lagi banyak masalah. Eh engga nampaknya sih, emang lagi banyak masalah. Supaya Oppa tetap fokus sama yang mana jadi prioritas hidup dan survived. Semangat yaa! This is for you; sowry I can't post the other one but I think it's better right? Keep focus and fighting! Oppa yang kemarin bilang jangan peduliin hal-hal itu, dan sekarang giliran Oppa yang harusnya jangan peduliin itu. Tell them you can. You're more than this. Hope you enjoy my fanfic :'3

Last, KaiSooLovers; mind to review? /kiss


End file.
